Talk:Queen Chrysalis/@comment-25559529-20141222013120/@comment-4531340-20141223081722
"First point: The only page that has given quotes to suggest something is canon or non-canon is Chrysalis's page, which I suspect the sole purpose of it is to convince me that she survived." It's not "suggesting" anything, it's reporting on what officials related to FiM (so therefore their word counts as official material) have said (I mean, you don't see the wiki including comments about "canon"/"not-canon" from Joe McAverageBrony), and if they happen to mention canon, then that becomes acceptable to mention. "Second point: In the Journal of Two Sisters - which came from one of the show's writers - Twilight refers to Chrysalis as "the changeling queen" in her Friendship Report on Three's A Crowd. Remember Chrysalis's name was never mentioned to her or any of the other ponies, except in the comics. We know her name is Chrysalis, but do the ponies?" Obviously, since in the comics (again, official material) they use her name (not going to try to provide an in-universe explanation as to why she's only "the changeling queen" in JoTS - the out-of-universe explanation of "different writers" should suffice) "As to Hasbro, where is the evidence that they forbad the killing of Chrysalis? Katie Cook thought they wouldn't let her kill them off (and I don't even know why since they let her have Chrysalis kill a kitten in bloody fashion, which again is much darker than magically vaporizing the same villain that did that), but did they ever say so themselves?" I believe that Katie stated that "We don't know what she did with that kitten," so you can go ahead and use that as if it's a fact, but just be aware that you might not be correct in that statement. "And again, they let Meghan kill King Sombra. Which was in the show, where the comics have much less standards, and scenes which I'm sure would never have been allowed in the show." Censors are fickle, fickle people, and can often change their minds about what's acceptable and what's not at the drop of a hat (also, that's assuming Sombra was killed, but I won't contest that point here) "Third point: Dragonball Z movies are also official material, yet none of them are canon with the show itself except Dead Zone and the Trunks and Bardock movies." Alright, but I fail to see what that has to do with FiM. "Neither the show nor its writers have explicitly stated anything as to Chrysalis's fate, but I stand by my theory that Meghan wants us to decide for ourselves what we think happened with Chrysalis, and that she has her own opinion she doesn't want to admit to Chrysalis's fanbase. I think she intended to kill her off, but seeing how many people thought she survived because she wanted them to she didn't have the heard to confirm her death like she did with Sombra (whom people hated), and I'm atleast grateful that after that she unambiguously destroyed him. She has the power to confirm or deny the canonicity of The Return of Queen Chrysalis but she hasn't, which I think is because she wants us to choose, although again it's a little shaky with the whole "not-scattered changelings" thing." Well, at least you're not stating it as if it's an unassailable fact (but rather as a personal theory) that Meghan definitely wanted to kill Chrysalis, because I'd definitely have to take you to task on that one. I agree with Impy, I don't think we're getting anywhere so I'm stopping too.